Gone Astray
by LittleLeprechaunOfToasterworld
Summary: One of King Elessar's daughters goes on an adventure and gets lost.


A/N: Yay, my first LOTR fanfic! Celebnòlë is one of King Elessar's daughters and Endaeion is her husband. I hope you like it, please r/r. 

All thoughts are in /

Disclaimer: I don't own King Elessar or any of Tolkien's other characters, and I make no money off of this! However, Celebnòlë and Endaeion are mine and so is the plot.

Gone Astray by LittleLeprechaunOfToasterWorld

A chill had crept into Celebnòlë's bones. She was afraid--afraid of dying there all alone. The darkness had become an almost tangible thing, smothering and hideous. It was becoming more and more difficult to picture the world with light. The cave air smelled of damp limestone and mud. Humidity turned it into a thick stone soup that made it difficult to draw a full breath.

Drip. Drip.

Coming to the cave had seemed like a wonderful idea until the candle had burned out. The scenery had been beautiful and intriguing. Stalactites hung down from the ceiling in colors of caramel and butter. One had to be especially careful not to trip on the stalagmites that jutted up from the floor. This underground palace was enough to rival the castle where she held residence and she had really been enjoying the change in pace. Except her candle had run out.

Drip. Drip.

Celebnòlë's options were growing scantier by the minute.

/I cannot stay here any longer/ she thought desperately.

"I have to get out now!" She was surprised at the sound of her voice. It was unnaturally loud in the damp silence. Panic tightened its hold on her heart.

Drip. Drip.

Enough was enough, so she stood and groped about like a blind old beggar, searching for a way out. Celebnòlë stubbed her toe painfully on a stalagmite and choked back a cry of pain. She bit her lip instead but too hard and tasted the salty, metallic blood that had been drawn. She stopped to get her bearings before moving on and reoriented herself with where she believed the entrance to be. This done, it was time to get going.

The floor gradually became slippery, so she moved slowly and cautiously. Suddenly, the ground crumbled beneath her feet.

Splash!

In the true darkness, Celebnòlë had become completely turned around. Now instead of finding an exit, she found herself sitting waist deep in the slightly slimy cave lake.

Drip. Drip.

Being cold and somewhat miserable was one thing, but the moisture was altogether too much. The hard lump of terror and loneliness formed a stone in her stomach. She gave in and cried, completely hopeless.

A quarter of an hour later Celebnòlë was still sitting in the water, sobs alternating with shivers as she wallowed in self-pity. This accomplished absolutely nothing and her common sense finally kicked in.

/What do you think you're doing/ her inner voice questioned sternly. /For one thing, you've managed to completely destroy this gown. And do you really think they're going to look for you in this lake/

Encouraged by her thoughts returning to normalcy she was able to gather the rest of her scattered wits and calm down. The first thing she'd do, and the most important, was to get out of the lake without serious injury.

As soon as this had been accomplished, she decided it was time to take stock of her situation. Being so wet she would only get colder in the nippy air of the cave. Her gown had become a tattered mess from hours of climbing and scrambling around. The dress, however, was nothing compared to the state of her silk slippers. Their thin leather soles were worn almost completely through and her feet had the beginnings of blisters. Altogether, it was hardly the look for a princess and she'd likely be spending some time in the Houses of Healing when she got out of this wretched cave. Overall, however, she realized that she wasn't too bad off.

She figured out a plan to escape this plight and smiled at the simplicity of it. Celebnòlë realized that she had merely to wait to be rescued. Her family knew where she had gone and would come to look for her sometime. A deep calm rested about her shoulders like the warm, wool cape she wore in the winter months.

"Halloo!" a call echoed. It sounded like her father's voice.

She saw the flames of two candles bob along at the other side of the lake.

"Halloo!" This time it was Endaeion's voice, tinged with concern and a hint of regret.

"Daddy, Endae, I'm over here!" she cried out joyfully. A smug look flitted across her face for having been absolutely correct, as usual. (It was a fact that Endae hadn't grasped yet, but she still had hopes that he would catch on.)

By following the sound of Celebnòlë's voice, the two skirted the shoreline and reached her not too much later. The yellow light cast by the beeswax tapers was just as welcome a sight to her as the faces of her rescuers.

Although her father was the mighty King Elessar, he still wept a little to have his oldest daughter back safe and relatively unharmed. He gave her a quick hug, but did not scold her for venturing into the caves unaccompanied, for such was not his way. Then he drew away to give Endaeion and his daughter some privacy.

Endae pulled Celebnòlë close into his embrace and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I regret that we quarreled, melorë. I was wrong to call you a spoiled princess and for that I am sorry." He dropped the formal tone of voice and flashed her his impish grin. "Although you do have to admit that you did one heck of a job getting yourself lost. Now why don't we get you out of here and take you home where you can get clean and warm. But this will have to do until then." Endaeion took off his cloak and placed it across Celebnòlë's shoulders.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, nin ernil," she replied easily. Endae's cloak was still warm from the heat of his body and enveloped her in his slightly spicy scent.

He kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "I love you, melorë."

Endaeion clasped Celebnòlë's hand firmly in his and began to walk. The King saw that things would be all right for the moment and headed up their small band as they made their way towards the exit.

Elvish Translations

melorë love of my heart

nin ernil my prince


End file.
